Only One
by ali0831
Summary: Damon is dying, & time is running out. When Elena hears the news, what desperate lengths will she go to to save one whom she cares about more than she knows. Will she betray the one she loves? Will she do anything to find a cure that may not exist? Delena
1. Broken Hearts Still Beat

**A/N: Hello all, i know i haven't been around for a while...haven't been inspired to write lately honestly. I know some of the people who have favorited my twilight story would like me to finish but as for now it is postponed. I have lost inspiration for that story truthfully, I will brainstorm and try to finish it...i have been inspired though, to write a new story. This story will hopefully hold you as well as myself off until next season and until the season finale. Which is only 2 days away, So this story is kind of post season finale/ anticipation of season 3. Plus i'm adding my own little twist but mixing solid ideas from the show and partially from the books. (only a little.) That's enough chatter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, i hope you'll enjoy it too! If you like it, review and i shall continue :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries books and/or tv series. nor any of the characters.**_

"_Damon's dying…we don't have much time."_ Elena did nothing but sit there, clutching her phone loosely in her hand. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move…for a few minutes she didn't even think she remembered how to breathe. This was too much, too many deaths at once. Damon's was just as devastating to her. He was supposed to live forever; after all he's been alive for 145 years…this couldn't be true, it couldn't be happening. Damon couldn't _die._ It just couldn't be possible. It was also impossible for Elena's heart to still be intact after losing so many people she loved in so little time. Now Damon was next on the list. A life without Damon….about a year ago, that didn't sound half bad. But now…she would be lost. He was her main life line…She loved Stefan, this was true…But without Damon, she wouldn't have been alive, or have overcame half the shit she had. Now he was dying.

The tears fell silently, not that she noticed. She sat entranced her mind trying to grasp the news. Part of her hoping she'd wake up from this nightmare. How long he had been there, she didn't know. He came into view as he crouched down in front of her. She sat with her knees up against her chest, her arms wrapped protectively around them. "I'm sorry Elena…"He said softly as he stroked her cheek. Elena stared into those beautiful pools of blue and felt the tears increase. They flowed freely. She was to numb to move, to throw hysterics. To yell and curse and hit Damon. It was a joke, she had finally told herself. Because if it was real; she needed the cold hard evidence. Proof that he was dying. "Let me see it…" She whispered. Damon rolled up his sleeve showing her the infected skin where he was bitten. It had spread. Her mind processed that it wasn't a joke. She was going to lose him; she was going to lose a piece of herself. "No…" was all she managed to get out after that, it came out in a whimper as she shook her head in disbelief. How was her heart still beating after all of this? She just couldn't understand…

Damon looked deeply into her eyes. God, he didn't want her to find out. Not like this. Not when she already had enough death and demise in her life. Not that he really ever thought he mattered; He always figured Elena would be more than happy to be rid of him. No more pathetic love sick older brother trying to 'steal' his brother's girl. It struck a chord in his heart; these tears she shed…were for him. Elena was crying for him…She sniffled, holding her breath for a long while afraid that. If she caught it, she thought she would crumble and Damon would see her at her weakest. She would be vulnerable. But she had to ask…Damon tucked her hair behind her ear stroking the side of her face soothingly. She looked up at him, pain shown in her eyes. "How much time do we have?" She asked, knowing it wasn't long. But praying it was enough time to find a cure. Damon smiled at her sadly. "3 days to a week…tops." Elena couldn't speak, she was afraid that if she opened her mouth everything would spill out. The truth of how she felt toward Damon would finally be known. It killed her, but even though Damon was a ticking death clock…literally. She couldn't bring herself to admit she'd done the same thing as Katherine, only what she felt for them both was real.

"Damon." Stefan said from behind them, obviously witnessing bits and pieces of the scene laid out before him, Damon closed his eyes in annoyance. "Hey little brother thought I felt you there." He smirked. "Damon, I need you to get away from Elena." Damon sucked in a breath, exactly what he didn't need right now was his blood boiling. It pissed him off more than it hurt him. Who was Stefan to think he could tell Damon what to do. "You're going to come here and play big protective vampire boyfriend, you're going to do this now?" Stefan simply nodded. "You've been bitten, which means once the infection spreads into your blood enough. You'll become delusional and chances are; you'll try to bite her or try to kill her. I can't take that risk, Damon." Damon gritted his teeth. "You know I'd never hurt her…" He said softly. Stefan crossed his arms, staring at his brother sharply. "I can't take any chances. You need to leave…" Damon clenched his jaw this time; it took everything in him not to begin a WWF smack down in the middle of Elena's bedroom. That'd be the last thing Damon wanted her to see, so he stood up slowly, never taking his eyes off of Elena He looked at her so intensely, passion and love shown in his eyes.

The love he had for Elena was radiating off of him, if she couldn't see it…he knew she could feel it. Feel how strongly he felt for her and how much he loved her. This was going to be the most painful goodbye, because it wasn't a goodbye… He couldn't even tell her just how much he loved her. How she was his light in the dark. He wanted to be good for her, he could never be what she wanted him to be-he could never be Stefan. But he would love her even after death; he would love her for all eternity. Elena watched him walk out of her life for good, and she swore her heart seized to beat. Her eyes chased after him. But she couldn't speak; her mind shutdown and she couldn't form words…as much as she wanted to call out for him, to tell him not to go. To yell and scream and hit Stefan for being so cruel, to the both of them…her mind just wouldn't let her. She was empty and numb, she had nothing left._ No. No…don't go Damon please. Stay with me…_ As he opened the door to leave, that last ounce of strength Elena had was gone. She might as well be the walking dead, too. He gave her one last genuine Damon smile and was gone, and she crumbled from the inside, her heart shattering to thousands of pieces in her chest.

**Please review and let me know how you feel!**

**If the characters seem OOC to you, i apologize but i imagine this is how they'd react to this situation.**

**more to come if i get some reviews! I also apologize if i have spelling errors, i did spell check and re read it, but i'm beyong exhausted so sorry!**


	2. Protection & Cruelty

**A/N: I am seriously in AWE! 10 reviews in one day! Wow! thank you sooo much everyone! I'm so happy you all enjoyed reading it! 10 reviews in one day def calls for the updating of chapter 2! I very much enjoyed writing this chapter, even though nothing huge is happening yet. chapter 3 will bewhen we get a peak at Elena's desperation to save Damon. My imagination is churning out pretty awesome ideas for this story! We'll just have to wait and see! enough talking, on to chapter 2! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries book and/or television series nor do i own or did i create the characters.**_

Stefan looked down at Elena; her eyes were still glued to the door that Damon had just exited from. "Why would you do that?" She said in barely a whisper. She could barely form the words but she felt the anger in her chest. The anger she felt toward Stefan. How could he be so cruel and make Damon stay away from her when he was dying? Stefan sat down beside her on the floor, wrapping his arms around her. "I did it to keep you safe, if this was happening to anyone else in your life…Damon would try to do the same thing, he would agree with me…But since it's him, he thinks it should be different." Elena looked at Stefan hurt written all over her features. _It is different. This is Damon. The same Damon who's never touched a hair on my head._ She thought, but she remained silent. She had nothing to really say, especially to Stefan.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity. Elena's mind marinated everything that had really happened within the last hour. She realized she was angry at Stefan, angry because she was hurting and the only person who could ease that pain he wouldn't let her see, to 'protect' her. "How dare you." She spat, her anger was on the verge of getting the best of her, and her filter was off. She stood up now, glaring down at a confused Stefan. "It's my choice if I want to see Damon in the state he's in. He's dying Stefan or has that not sunk in." She clenched her teeth together trying to fight the tears that came, Tears from her anger and from her pain. "I'm not going to let him die…I will find a cure." Stefan said, trying to sound determined to save his brother. Elena clenched her fists in anger. "There is no cure, remember? A werewolf bite is FATAL to a vampire." Stefan reached out to her, but she snatched her hand away. "Don't touch me…" She whispered. Stefan was taken back at her words, they stung. "I did this to keep you safe Elena; I didn't do it to spite Damon."

Elena folded her arms over her chest. "It is my choice. And I will see him through this Stefan, until his final day." In a way, she owed it to him to try and do something…be there with him until his time had come, as much as he had done for her…and had been there for her…he was the one who needed the saving this time, and Elena refused to let him suffer without any comfort. She refused to let him die. Elena made up her mind, and headed to the door of her bedroom to leave, Stefan beat her there, and he stood in front of it barricading it. "You go to him Elena, and I will lock him up until his final day without a second thought." He said sternly. Stefan had never threatened her, and this…this was cruel. Elena couldn't help it, the heart wrenching sobs came.

She had no options. Stefan pulled her to him and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm doing this because I love you, and want you safe…The more the bite spreads, the more he'll change. You won't be the same to him, he won't…realize he…loves you, before he hurts you or kills you." Elena gasped at the word love. She had heard people tell her he was in love with her, but never Stefan. He liked to pretend they weren't in love with the same woman. Damon tried so hard to show everyone that he was incapable of feeling such a thing. Elena stared at Stefan, noses touching. It was almost intimate, Stefan prepared for the kiss…"I'm going to see him…" She told him, her tone was as cold as ice. This took him by surprise, he had read her body language all wrong, the coldness in her voice hurt him. "If you still want to threaten to lock him up, go ahead; just know that I'll never forgive you for it." Stefan saw that she was serious about what she said. She would never forgive him and never for him was a long, long time. Stefan averted his eyes; he could no longer look at her. He couldn't stand the thought of her never forgiving him. It cut him deeply. In a way, he felt betrayed. _Why risk your life for Damon?_ He quickly shoved that selfish feeling down into the pit of his stomach. His brother was dying; he had no right to try to forbid Elena to see him. Elena gently pushed him aside. "Please Stefan, let me go." He stood next to the open door now as she walked out, in Elena's opinion he didn't get a choice in letting her go or not. She was going, regardless of what Stefan said.

**A/N: A little shorter, i know. **

**i cannot stand the format i've been doing**

**. If anyone knows of any good format for stories on , please let me know. and please Review!**


	3. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**A/N: SO i'm just going to say that i wrote this chapter BEFORE i saw the season finale. So i didnt just go along with the season finale i promise. I was a little peeved because i had the same idea about Klaus possibly being the one who might know how to cure a werewolf bite. I might not have his blood be the cure though, idk. Season finale was amazing, by the way. I've noticed or i think i noticed i lost readers after the Season finale :( only 2 reviews for ch 2. This chapters pretty great. Just sayin. So please, review. Thank you! We get a little Delena :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or it's characters**_

Elena walked into the boarding house; she had to see him, because she needed to be with him during this, she couldn't let him go through this alone. She needed to find a cure. A crash was heard from the upstairs; Elena ran up the stairs as quick as possible, she heard the agonizing groans coming from Damon's room. What she saw before her eyes killed her. She felt helpless. Damon was crouched on the ground, clutching his head in his hands. He was sweating profusely. Excruciating pain shown on his face. Elena came to his aid, lifting him off of the ground. "Damon..." She framed his face trying to get her to focus on him. "Katherine…" He mumbled painfully. He looked into Elena's eyes, and she knew the delusions and confusion were beginning to kick in. "No, no It's-"She began, but he interrupted her before she could finish. "145 years, and you're still living. I'd ask how you do it…but I already know." He gave Elena a sad smile. "I let love get in the way, and you didn't." Damon fell into Elena, to weak to continue to stand; she walked him to the bed and gently helped lay him down.

Damon stared up at her his beautiful blue eyes so distant and glazed over, she felt like she already lost him. "Damon…it's not Katherine its Elena." She whispered to him placing her hand on his cheek and running her thumb softly across his jawline. This gesture felt…intimate but not uncomfortable. A year ago she cringed at the thought of showing affection to Damon who at the time she deemed evil-psycho-killer -vampire. But now, she felt differently about it…about him. A small smile found its way to Damon's lips as he placed his trembling hand on top of Elena's. "Elena…" He breathed. "I let love get in the way, and I don't regret it. I wouldn't change the things I've done to keep you safe, I never meant to hurt you, I only wanted to protect you. I'll always choose you, always." Elena stroked his cheek softly, tears falling from her eyes. Damon's breathing became even, he had fallen asleep. She sat beside him on the bed, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm going to find a way to save you." Elena said softly, she bent over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

She walked out of the room as quiet as possible, being sure not to wake him. He probably hadn't slept in days and his body needed all the rest it could get. Elena was not going to let him die. She didn't need to bury someone else she cared about. She would find a way, and she knew exactly where to start. Grabbing a stake and tucking it into her back pocket as far as it could go…she quickly walked out of the house one destination in mind; Alaric's apartment. Alaric's apartment was on the other side of town, so Elena had a lot of thinking time during that walk. This person was the last she wanted to try to get information from, because in her eyes, it would cost Elena something. This woman did nothing for free if it didn't benefit her. Elena didn't bother knocking, she turned the knob and lucky her, it was open.

Sitting with the chair pushed back and lounging with her feet up on the table, was Katherine. She flipped through her Cosmo magazine never taking her eyes off of it. "What an unexpected surprise, Elena." Katherine smirked. Elena pursed her lips, exhaling. "I'm not in the mood, Katherine so don't play with me. I need to ask you a question…" Katherine took her feet down, tossing the magazine on the table. "What can I help you with, Elena?" That smug smile never left her lips; everything came with a price when it came to Katherine. It was like bargaining with the devil. This devil just happened to wear stilettos. "Did Klaus come back here after the…sacrifice?" Katherine shrugged and Elena was in no mood for playing. She pulled the stake out from her back pocket putting it to Katherine's throat. Katherine threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, I'm terrified." Katherine said sarcastically. "I'll stake you without a second thought Katherine…" With those words, Katherine had Elena pinned up against the wall, her hands around her throat. Katherine's fangs protruded. "Don't you come in here and threaten me. I'll happily snap your neck, and then I would have Stefan all to myself." Elena laughed softly, smirking, her smile identical to Katherine's. No one had ever made Katherine's insecurities surface like this, this human girl was laughing at her. Instead of being afraid and pleading for her not to, she laughed. "What's so funny?" Katherine demanded tightening her grip on Elena's neck slightly. "Kill me and you'll never have Stefan. He'd hate you for all of eternity. Your chances are slim to none now. Snap my neck and they'll be none existent." That smirk never left Elena's face. She saw in Katherine's eyes that Elena had been triumphant. Katherine loosened her grip on Elena's neck, before letting go all together. She stood in front of Elena with her arms folded across her chest. "What do you want?" Katherine huffed. "I need to know where Klaus is; I need to know how to cure a werewolf bite." Elena figured that no one else would know better than an original…and this original happened to have the best of both worlds, werewolf and vampire. Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Saving the other Salvatore brother huh? Or wanting to?" Elena nodded slightly.

Katherine's wheels were turning, she was about to start something, and with the mood Elena had been in the past few days, it would be a no holds bar match. "Huh, so you are more like me then I thought." She grabbed the magazine off the table and began fanning herself with it. "In love with both Salvatore brothers huh?" Elena swallowed the lump in her throat. She could not let Katherine have the upper hand with this. Katherine looked at Elena, tilting her head slightly trying to figure it out. She looked at Elena trying to analyze just how easy it would be to get under her skin. "So tell me…" She began, walking up to Elena and grabbing a strand of her hair; she examined it and threw it down. "You have split ends." She added, "Tell me, which brother is it that you love more?" Elena exhaled loudly, she was getting irritated. Katherine knew that, and the more irritated Elena became, the more Kat would antagonize. Elena remained silent; this was none of Katherine's business. "Don't tell me you love that fool Damon." She spat. "No..." _But you do._ Elena heard that little voice say in the back of her mind.

"Good." Katherine walked to the fridge grabbing a beer. "He's always trying to get himself killed for love. I find it pathetic." She said as she took a swig of her beer. "Trying to fix everything and stop the ritual. He did all of it for his beloved Elena." She chuckled under her breath. "Look where that got him, on his death bed." Katherine took another sip of her beer as she sat down at the table. "All of this for you, and you don't even care." Katherine looked into Elena's eyes, oh how she loved instigating situations.

Elena clenched her jaw, who was Katherine to think she had any room to insult Damon? She had no idea what Elena felt and how much she did care. She couldn't bear the thought of Damon dying. "I'll tell you whatever you need to know about Klaus' whereabouts…but you need to give me something in return." Elena held her breath; her heart was pounding in her chest. Everything came with a price when it came to Katherine, she knew that before she came here but she had no other options. "What's that?" Elena asked, clenching her fists. "Give up Stefan and I'll give you whatever information you need. In a way we can look at this as a fair trade. I get Stefan, you save Damon all's well." Elena felt the spark of anger ignite in her chest. "I won't do that." Katherine shrugged. "Then Damon dies and Stefan stays with you until he realizes he belongs with me." She smirked. "Either way, you lose both brothers. Damon's life must not be as important to you as you're trying to pretend. You're doing this because you feel sorry for him. I would know. I've done it for 145 years." Elena began to protest, because that was not true. Damon's life was very important to her. But she knew Katherine's intentions were 99.9% of the time, cruel.

Elena looked down at Katherine who was enjoying every minute of the drama she began to create. "So, if I give up Stefan….find Klaus, but find out there really is no cure. I lose them both still." Katherine shrugged, getting up and opening the front door, obviously letting Elena know she'd overstayed her welcome. "What can I say, I always win. Now get out. Damon doesn't have much time, the choice is yours. You know where to find me if you change your mind." Elena had had it, she glared at Katherine, staring at her. "You're going to die alone, you know. Helping ease the loneliness by using Damon all those years, just because you couldn't be alone with your cold hollow soul for even a minute. Now you have to suffer for eternity." Elena smirked at the look of shock on Katherine's face. "Good night, Katherine."

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
